In the known razors like those disclosed for example in GB 2 093 750, the razor handle has a body provided with a flexible yoke able to flex according to the sliding of an actuator cooperating with the body to facilitate receiving and retaining a shaving cartridge in pivotal and releasable fashion in the yoke.
Therefore, when the yoke flexes, the shaving cartridge is released.
Consequently, the use of such a razor may be dangerous for the user, especially because the user can cut themselves with the blade edge(s) of the shaving cartridge. This risk can also occur with children manipulating such a razor, or more specifically, this risk can occur when traveling, since the razor can be exposed to several forces/shocks leading to the accidental release of the shaving cartridge. Indeed, when the user wants to take his/her razor in their bag, the user may contact the shaving cartridge and cut themselves.